Disfraz
by Viany Pasty
Summary: Lambo va a una fiesta de disfraces, pero no sabe que esta fiesta le va a causar ciertos problemas al conocer a cierto pelinegro.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es mi segunda historia, espero que sea de su agrado, contiene un triangulo amoroso, al igual que otras parejitas que se van a ir dando a lo largo de la historia.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

Capítulo 1

El colegio Vongola es una institución de alta excelencia, solo pueden ingresar los mejores promedios o solo si eres el primo del director, que es el caso de Lambo, el cual va a ingresar a su primer año de preparatoria.

-Vaya, que feliz me siento, por haber ingresado a Vongola

-Sí, pero no puedes negar que Tsuna te haya ayudado un poco para entrar

-I-Pin, por favor ya no me recuerdes eso, es feo que de 130 aciertos haya sacado 97 de los 100 que pedían para entrar. Bueno, también me alegro que también hayas entrado

-Claro, saque 120 aciertos

-Hmp, presumida, pero lo que más feliz me hace es que voy a estar con Colonello en la misma institución

-Es cierto, ya llevan dos años de novios, me alegro por ustedes, aunque sea mayor que tu

-Eso no importa, ya que yo ingreso a primero y el a tercero, no es mucha la diferencia

Ring, ring

_-¿Bueno?_

_-"Muchas felicidades mi querido Lambo"_

_-Gracias Colonello, ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-"Bien, ahora si nos vamos a poder ver más seguido"_

_-Eso sí, por cierto ¿si vas a venir a la fiesta, a la de bienvenida?_

_-"Lo siento, pero tu diviértete por mi"_

_-Bueno, está bien. ¿Y cuando llegas?_

_-"Llego la segunda semana de clases"_

_-Pues ya que. Te quiero mucho. Cuídate._

_-"Tu también cuídate, luego nos vemos. Yo igual te quiero"_

-Bueno, Colonello no va a venir, no tiene caso que vaya a la fiesta, además Tsuna no me dio permiso.

-Lambo, no seas aguafiestas, Tsuna no se va a enterar, la fiesta va a ser de disfraces y ni tú ni yo le vamos a decir.

-Pero I-Pin

-Nada de peros, tampoco me puedes dejar ir sola.

-Está bien, pero será nuestro secreto

En algún otro lugar

-Así que a la fiesta van a ir los de nuevo ingreso

-Kufufu, esto va a ser muy divertido Reborn ¿no crees?

-Hmp

-Kufufu, como siempre bien seco, pero no te hagas, ya te has acostado con casi toda la escuela

-¿Acaso tú no has hecho lo mismo Mukuro?

-Kufufu, pues la verdad no

-Si claro, tú te has acostado con la otra mitad de la escuela-_(y también con cierto prefecto)_

-Bueno, como sea, kufufu, solo tú sabes mi sucio secretito

-Hmp

La fiesta era de disfraces, en la cual se iban a reunir los de nuevo ingreso, al igual que los de segundo y tercer año, ya que cada inicio o fin de año escolar la institución Vongola se encargaba de realizar ese tipo de eventos, para que todos se conocieran y no hubiera problemas más adelante, pero como en todas las escuelas siempre estaban los que se aprovecharan de los de primer ingreso, y este año no sería la excepción.

-Wow, el salón es enorme, hay mucha gente

-Obvio, es normal, es una fiesta y tú que no querías venir

-Ok, pero no te enojes I-Pin, te ves bien

-Y tú tampoco luces mal, de seguro que si Colonello te ve con ese disfraz te saca luego luego de la fiesta

-I-Pin no digas esa cosas-algo sonrojado por el comentario de su amiga ya que lucía un disfraz de vampiro, pero de uno lindo pero a la vez sexy. Su disfraz constaba de un pantalón negro súper entallado que delineaba muy bien su figura, unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la mitad de sus piernas, una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones abiertos, un chaleco rojo abierto, la capa negra y su antifaz que cubría la mayor parte de su cara de color rojo, lo único que dejaba ver de su cara era sus ojos color verde esmeralda.

Lambo no estaba muy acostumbrado a las fiestas, casi no salía y si lo hacía era en compañía de su novio Colonello, así que estaba muy aburrido, ya se había quitado la capa, dejando ver más su cuerpo y esta I-Pin ya había conseguido compañía

Por otro lado

-Vaya, que aburrido, no hay nada interesante, todos se ven unos simples mocosos

-Kufufu, pues que aguado, yo me conformo con pasar un buen rato

-Tú, pero yo no me acuesto con cualquiera

-Bueno, kufufu, voy a ver qué cazo, al rato nos vemos

Reborn ya estaba dispuesto a irse, pero algo logro captar su atención

-Pff, será mejor que me vaya, estoy muy aburrido

-Mira que tenemos aquí- acercándose por atrás para pegarlo a su cuerpo

-¿Mmm?

-Vamos a divertirnos

-Pero ¿tu quien eres?

-Eso no importa, solo déjate llevar

Lambo no sabía que aquella persona que se le estaba insinuando le iba a causar ciertos problemas más a delante, pero que importaba en ese momento, no iba a hacer algo malo, solo divertirse un poco.

Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense mucho


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí el segundo capítulo, contiene algo de lemon, apenas estoy aprendiendo a escribir ese tipo de partes, espero que haya quedado bien y que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

Capítulo 2

Lambo no sabía que aquella persona que se le estaba insinuando le iba a causar ciertos problemas más a delante, pero que importaba en ese momento, no iba a hacer algo malo, solo divertirse un poco.

-Bueno, creo está bien

-Me parece bien, vamos a tomar algo, hace mucho calor-Reborn tenía una gran sonrisa, realmente esa noche se la iba a pasar en grande, oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar, tomando la mano del vampiro lo condujo hasta la mesa de bebidas y tomando una se la ofreció- adelante, toma

-Gracias-lo que no sabía al principio es que era alcohol- rayos, pero si esto es alcohol

-Por favor no seas tan inocente vampirito, no es tan malo, ni que te fuera a emborrachar-_(que de hecho eso es lo que quiero hacer)_-así que no seas desconfiado

-Si tú lo dices

La fiesta ya había agarrado un ritmo más rápido, varias parejas se encontraban bailando, algunos más platicando y a la vez tomando, pero la situación con Lambo era muy diferente, aquel tipo se le estaba insinuando demasiado.

_-(Rayos, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, este sujeto ya me ha agarrado varias veces mis pompas, también se me pega mucho a mi cuerpo, ni que fuera tonto para saber que este quiere otra cosa, pero como le puedo decir que no, si esta súper sexy)_

Reborn estaba disfrazado de policía, el cual consistía en un pantalón negro entallado, zapatos negros, no llevaba camisa pero si un chaleco negro abierto dejando ver su escultural abdomen, en su cinturón llevaba unas esposas y un tolete, la típica boina que utilizan los policías y unos lentes oscuros, los cuales cubrían muy bien su rostro.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir

-No tan rápido vampirito, la noche es joven, o es que ¿acaso no te gusto?- utilizando un tono seductor y lamiendo lentamente su oreja, ya que estaba detrás de él

-¡Ah!-Lambo no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, ya que su cuerpo es extremadamente sensible a las caricias que se le proporciona, pero con aquel desconocido se sentía mucho mejor que cuando Colonello le hacía caricias y su "amigo" poco a poco ya estaba despertando, además que podía sentir la erección de aquel policía y más porque se podía sentir que su acompañante estába bien dotado, por parte de Reborn se sentía sumamente complacido con su acompañante, había sentido como su cuerpo se estremecía con aquel simple gesto, lo cual solo podía significar una sola cosa: que en el sexo se la iba a pasar en grande.

Poco a poco Lambo fue perdiendo la cordura, ya que había empezado a tomar más, la situación se estaba volviendo más caliente y subiendo más de tono, Reborn empezaba a pasar sus manos por aquel cuerpo, pegándolo muchísimo más al suyo. Primero con un beso suave, y poco a poco se volvió un beso apasionado, estaba algo sorprendido Reborn, ya que para besar siempre había sido exigente pero nadie aguantaba su paso, pero aquel vampiro se estaba defendiendo, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y cada una trataba de dominar a la otra, pero como Reborn tenía más experiencia gano aquel juego, exploraba cada rincón de aquella boca, exquisita, húmeda y con aquel sabor dulce, un sabor a uva, pero que no le era desagradable, al contrario, le era sumamente embriagador, pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire pero unidos por un pequeño hilo de saliva, Lambo tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Reborn y Reborn lo tenia tomado de su cintura, fue en ese momento que Reborn pudo observar aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda, en los que se perdió profundamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, le parecía la escena más erótica que había visto en su vida, por lo general las personas con las que se acostaba tenían mucha experiencia y nunca se sonrojaban, pero en cambio él estaba súper sonrojado, no pudo esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sera mejor ir a otro lugar, para tener más privacidad, ¿no crees?

-Sí, claro

Poco a poco fueron saliendo de la fiesta, ya que Lambo se encontraba muy ebrio, Reborn no había tomado nada, así que él se haría cargo de conducir el carro. Se dirigían a un hotel para poder pasar la noche.

Ya en el cuarto del hotel Reborn no desperdiciaba ningún detalle del cuerpo de su acompañante, recostando su cuerpo sobre la cama le fue quitando sus botas para después subir a besar sus labios en un beso apasionado, mientras que Lambo le iba quitando los lentes y la boina que traía puesta para poder enredar sus dedos en el cabello de su acompañante, las manos de Reborn iban acariciando el cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo, ya había quitado la camisa y había empezado a estimular los pezones del chico, uno con su mano y el otro dándole mordidas

-¡Ah! M…ás por… va…for-retorciendose por el placer que estaba recibiendo

-Mmm… veo que te está gustando, a ver qué te parece lo que te voy a hacer-tomando las esposas que traía tomo las manos del chico para esposarlo a la cabecera de la cama- Vaya, tus pezones ya están durísimos, pero parece que aquí abajo algo necesita atención- pasando su mano por el miembro del chico podía notar que ya estaba excitado y que aquel pantalón solo lo estaba torturando, así que lo quito de un jalón junto con su ropa interior para después introducirlo completamente a su boca, dándole caricias con su lengua, darle mordidas bruscas y jugar con los testículos de su acompañante

-Pa…ra ¡ah, ah, ah! Me co…rroo-el placer que estaba sintiendo Lambo lo hacía sentir en el cielo, tanto era el placer que se corrió en la boca de su acompañante-¡Ah! Lo siento

-Hmp-la erección de Reborn ya estaba totalmente excitada, pero se estaba tomando muchas molestias para que su acompañante lo disfrutara también, cuando se corrió el chico en su boca no dudo en beberlo-Exquisito, mmm, delicioso, ¿no quieres probarlo?-se acerco para que el chico lo bebiera también. Así que él también se quito lo que le falta de ropa para poder penetrarlo-separa las piernas- y sin ninguna preparación lo penetro de una sola vez-¡Ah! E…res suma… ¡ah! mente ¡ah! Es…trecho

-¡Ah! M…ás, no pa…res, ¡Aaaaaah! Por…va…for quítame las ¡ah! Espo…sas para po…der tocarte ¡Ah!

Lambo estaba en el cielo, las embestidas eran salvajes pero exquisitas, aquel chico le estaba dando en aquel punto de placer que lo estaba volviendo loco, sabía que ya iba a llegar a su fin y sin poder evitarlo se aferro fuertemente a la espalda de su acompañante y se corrió manchando sus abdómenes y Reborn al sentir como su miembro era estrujado también se corrió dentro de él.

Había sido una noche de sexo bueno y placentero, tanto que los dos se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Mmm, ¿Dónde estoy? Me duele mucho la cabeza-Lambo ya se había despertado y notando que estaba desnudo- Rayos ¿Qué hice?

…..

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos y cuídense mucho


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí está el tercer capítulo, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

A la mañana siguiente.

-Mmm, ¿Dónde estoy? Me duele mucho la cabeza-Lambo ya se había despertado y notando que estaba desnudo- Rayos ¿Qué hice?

Tomando inmediatamente sus cosas empezó a vestirse y en ningún momento se atrevió a ver a la persona con quien había pasado la noche.

-Mmm… ¿Dónde está ese mocoso?-mirando hacia todos lados-bueno no importa, al fin que se que va a Vongola y se a quien pedirle la información.

En el departamento de Lambo

-Lambo, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas engañado a Colonello?

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes, estaba todo ebrio, pero fue tu culpa por haberme dejado solito.

-¡A mí no me eches la culpa, yo no te dije que te acostaras con un desconocido!

-Pero I-Pin…

-Nada de peros

-Solo espero que Colonello no se entere

-Bueno y cuéntame, ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-¡I-Pin!

-Ya, ya, era broma

Ding, dong

-Mmm… ¿Quién será?

Lambo no esperaba ninguna visita, por eso se le hacía raro, ya abriendo la puerta no dudo en asustarse un poco

-¡Hola querido Lambo!-abrazándolo de una manera cariñosa pero a la vez algo posesiva

-¡Colonello! Pasa no te esperaba

-Es que ya no soportaba estar sin ti, me sentía tan solito, hola I-Pin

-Hola, bueno, yo ya me voy, luego nos vemos Lambo-y susurrándole muy bajito a Lambo- te deseo mucha suerte

-Gracias I-Pin, cuídate

Ya los dos solos y en la sala

-No te esperaba hasta la próxima semana, pero me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo

-Yo también, y ¿fuiste a la fiesta?

-¿Eh? Pues…-_(rayos, porque me tuvo que preguntar eso)_

-Anda, dime la verdad, no me enojo

-Sí, fui con I-Pin

-Wow, y ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿De qué te disfrazaste?

-Estuvo genial-_(tanto que me emborrache)-_fui de vampiro

-A ver, ponte tu traje

Lambo fue a su habitación a ponerse su traje, cuando en ese momento se percato que tenía varios chupetones en todo su cuerpo, definitivamente ahora si estaba en problemas, solo esperaba que Colonello no quisiera tener sexo con él.

-¡Wow Lambo! Te ves súper sexy, espero que nadie se te haya acercado, porque si no me moriría de celos y-mostrando una cara de miedo-tendría que golpear a la persona que haya osado en tocarte-cambiando su expresión por una de alegría- pero yo sé que me quieres mucho y me eres fiel, no tengo de que preocuparme

-Sí, claro-_(si supieras que me acabo de acostar con un extraño)_

-Bueno, pero-acercándose de una manera provocativa a Lambo-¿no quieres jugar?

-¿Eh? Ahorita no tengo ganas-_(todavía me duele mi trasero)_

-Pero ¿Por qué? Hace dos semanas que no lo hacemos, y yo tengo muchas ganas de ti-tomando su cintura y acercándolo a él-tengo ganas de sentirte debajo mío, que gimas mi nombre, correrme dentro de ti y tú entre nuestros cuerpos, quiero…

Ding, dong

-(Me salvo la campana)

-Ahorita vengo Lambo, voy al baño-_(a hacer trabajo manual)_

-Hola Yamamoto, pasa

-Gracias Lambo, vengo de rápido, te traje el uniforme, ya mañana inician las clases, recuerda ser puntual y no te metas en líos- _(solo espero que Tsuna no lo regañe por haber ido a la fiesta)_

-Muchas gracias Yamamoto, y ¿Tsuna ya llego?

-Sí, ahorita está arreglando los últimos detalles para el inicio de clases

-Que bueno, mañana nos vemos y gracias por el uniforme

-Sí, de nada, cuídate

Mientras en otro lado

-Kufufu, parece ser que alguien pasó una buena noche

Reborn iba llegando a su departamento, pero se veía totalmente complacido, tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie se la podría quitar

-Vaya, se nota que te la pasaste en grande, si es así, kufufu tendría que hacerlo con aquella persona, ¿no lo crees?

-No te atrevas a acercártele, ¿entendiste Mukuro?-tomándolo del cuello de su camisa

-Tranquilo-zafándose del agarre de Reborn-solo estaba bromeando, ni siquiera se con quien te acostaste, pero que celoso saliste Reborn

-Tu cállate, ese mocoso solo va ser solo mío y cuando me aburra de él lo botare por ahí

-Kufufu, y cuando eso suceda yo me aprovechare de él-viendo la mirada asesina que le había mandado Reborn decidió callarse- lo bueno que mañana ya inician las clases, por fin lo podre molestar de nuevo

-Todavía sigues obsesionado con Hibari ¿verdad?

-Es inevitable, pero tú tampoco puedes negar que a ti también te atraía

-Eso es cosa del pasado, yo ya lo supere, cosa que tú también deberías hacer

-Que cruel eres Reborn, pero no me importa si en el proceso tengo que destruir a Sawada Tsunayoshi con tal de quedarme con Hibari

-Nunca cambiaras Mukuro-_(se nota que estas enamorado de él, solo espero que no termines herido en el proceso)_

Ya en el inicio de clases

-Hola jóvenes, voy a ser su profesor titular, me llamo Gokudera Hayato

-_(De la que me salve, realmente Colonello quería tener sexo conmigo, pero si lo hubiera dejado se daría cuenta que lo engañe, lo peor es que no recuerdo la cara del tipo, solo recuerdo que tenía unas singulares patillas, y lo que es más problemático es que ya estoy recordando lo que paso y no puedo negar que lo disfrute muchísimo)_

-Lambo, pon atención a la clase

-¿Eh? Si profesor-_(también es malo que Gokudera sea mi profesor, es muy enojón)_

-Lambo, te necesitan en la dirección

En la dirección, Tsuna se encontraba muy molesto, ya que le había prohibido a Lambo ir a la fiesta y le había desobedecido, ¿Cómo se entero? Sencillo le pidió a Gokudera que lo vigilara.

-Con permiso

-Lambo, ¿no tienes algo que decirme?

-¿Eh? Pues…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado

Saludos y cuídense mucho


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, perdón por tardar en actualizar.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

-.-.-.

En la dirección, Tsuna se encontraba muy molesto, ya que le había prohibido a Lambo ir a la fiesta y le había desobedecido, ¿Cómo se entero? Sencillo le pidió a Gokudera que lo vigilara.

-Con permiso

-Lambo, ¿no tienes algo que decirme?

-¿Eh? Pues…

-Te prohibí que fueras a la fiesta y me desobedeciste

-Pero… (_Rayos, ¿Cómo se entero?_)

-Nada de peros, estas castigado

En ese momento Hibari se dirigía a la dirección, su ronda ya había terminado, pues era el prefecto de Vongola, así que su deber era vigilar que todo estuviera en orden, que nada alterara la tranquilidad de la institución, pero como siempre había ciertas personitas que alteraban la tranquilidad, y una de ellas era Reborn.

-Hibari, necesito un favor

-¿Ahora qué quieres Reborn? Si no eres tú es el otro herbívoro, un día de estos los morderé hasta la muerte

-Pues yo que sepa ya mordiste a Mukuro, pero no te vengo a recordar ese momento, necesito información acerca de unos de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, es un chico, tiene el cabello negro algo alborotado y sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda pero del lado izquierdo tiene una singular marca.

-(_Mmm… esa descripción me recuerda al primo de Tsuna, ¿acaso se refiere a ese herbívoro? Ahora si va a estar en serios problemas_)- Sígueme

En la dirección, entrando Hibari junto con Reborn.

-(_Vaya, parece que es mi día de suerte, aquí esta_)

-Tsuna, ¿otra vez tu maldito herbívoro? Si le sigues causando problemas a Tsuna te morderé hasta la muerte

-Lo siento- agachando un poco la cabeza Lambo, le tenía algo de miedo y respeto a Hibari, ya no tanto como al principio debido a que lo conocía desde muy chico por ser la pareja de Tsuna.

-No exageres Kyoya, Lambo ya aprendió la lección, ¿verdad Lambo?-Lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al chico

-Claro

Tsuna al darse cuenta de que Hibari venía acompañado de Reborn tuvo un extraño presentimiento

-¿Qué se le ofrece joven Reborn?

-Vine por una información que Hibari me va a dar, pero será mejor en otro momento, no es tan importante (al fin que ya se como se llama el chico), me retiro director, prefecto.

Tsuna al ser el director de Vongola conocía muy bien a sus alumnos, a veces tenía conflictos con los alumnos pero nunca pasaba a mayores debido a que Hibari se encargaba de mantenerlos a raya, pero entre ellos hay dos que siempre le causan problemas, uno de ellos es Reborn, con el casi no tiene problemas y el otro es Mukuro, ese chico mostro un gran interés por Hibari, casi ya una obsesión, por eso le preocupaba más, aunque confiara en Hibari había momentos que lo hacían pensar que esos dos ya habían tenido algo.

-Lambo escúchame bien, nunca pero nunca debes acercarte a dos sujetos, uno de ellos es el que acaba de salir, se llama Reborn y el otro es su amigo Mukuro, siempre andan juntos y si valoras tu, ya sabes tú…

-Tu entrada o virginidad como quieras llamarle herbívoro será mejor que no te les acerques

-Sí, claro-sonrojándose por el comentario de los mayores

-Supongo que sigues siendo virgen, ¿verdad Lambo?

-…

-¿Lambo?

-Pues…

-No me digas que…

-Sí, fue con Colonello (y recientemente con un desconocido)

-¿Cómo es posible? Apenas tienes 15 años Lambo

-Entonces es de familia, porque cuando nosotros lo hicimos tu tenias 12 y yo 15 años

-Tu cállate Hibari, no tienes nada que opinar

-No puedo creer que Colonello haya sido capaz de hacerte eso, él me pidió permiso para andar contigo y me prometió que no te haría nada malo

-Pues yo que sepa hacer eso no es nada malo Tsuna, al contrario es muy satisfactorio

-Tu Hibari no hables, luego hablamos de esto Lambo, pero de esta no te salvas, vuelve a tus clases

-Sí, con permiso

Lambo al salir de la oficina sintió el ambiente algo tenso, ahora si estaba metido en problemas, no solo habían descubierto que había ido a la fiesta sino también que ya había tenido relaciones sexuales, solo esperaba que Hibari tratara de calmar un poco a Tsuna. Pero dentro de ella las cosas no iban a la perfección.

-Hibari ¿Qué información necesita Reborn?

-…

-Hibari

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que quería saber acerca de un chico que conoció en la fiesta, solo es eso, no te apures.

-Pff, ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? Tú y yo conocemos muy bien que esos dos se han acostado con prácticamente toda la escuela y aunque trate de evitarlo saben muy bien como engatusar a los demás, y hablo de que no solo a los alumnos, sino que también a ciertos adultos…

Lambo se dirigía a paso lento a su salón pero algo lo detuvo, en uno de los pasillos se encontraban halando tres personas y entre ellas pudo reconocer a su novio y al otro chico llamado Reborn que había salido hace unos momentos de la oficina.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es el soldadito, yo ya te había dado por extraviado Colonello.

-Lastima por ti Reborn, pero no tan fácilmente te vas a librar de mi.

-Kufufufu, parece ser que ustedes se quieren, ¿por qué mejor no se van a un hotel a demostrarse su amor?

-Tú no te metas cabeza de piña, el asunto es entre Reborn y yo.

-¡Uh, que genio! Se ve que estas necesitado, ¿acaso tu novio no te complace soldadito?

-Pues a mi si me complacen piña, no que a otros ni si quieran los pelan, ¿verdad Mukuro?

-Ahora si- tomándolo del cuello de su camisa

-No tiene caso que ensucies tus manos Mukuro con un soldadito de pacotilla

-Vaya Reborn, me sorprendes, me pregunto como es posible que sigas en pie después de haberte metido con media escuela y no haberte contagiado de alguna una enfermedad

Lambo estaba presenciando aquella charla que su novio entablaba con los otros dos, sabía que Colonello tenía su genio, pero con ese tal Reborn parecía que rebasaba su límite, si no hacía nada para pararlos terminarían golpeándose.

-Colonello será mejor que no te metas en problemas

-¡Lambo!

-¡Lambo!

-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer y espero que fuera de su agrado el capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí está el quinto capítulo, perdón por tardar en actualizar.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lambo estaba presenciando aquella charla que su novio entablaba con los otros dos, sabía que Colonello tenía su genio, pero con ese tal Reborn parecía que rebasaba su límite, si no hacía nada para pararlos terminarían golpeándose.

-Colonello será mejor que no te metas en problemas

-¡Lambo!

-¡Lambo!

En ese momento el lugar se quedo en profundo silencio, con una atmosfera tensa, Colonello estaba tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, conocía muy bien a Reborn y sabía de antemano que haría cualquier cosa para fastidiarle la vida, incluyendo bajarle el novio, cosa que no sería la primera vez, solo que esta vez no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

Lambo estaba sorprendido, como era posible que el tal Reborn se acordara de su nombre si solo lo escucho una sola vez, pero a la vez tenía una extraña sensación de que tendría infinidad de problemas. En cambio Mukuro se sentía sumamente complacido, lo que estaba presenciando era digno de una foto, para recordar el momento de cómo dos sujetos se pueden pelear por un simple mocoso que no tiene nada de extraordinario, pero aun así no quitaba el hecho de que la situación iba a ser entretenida por un largo tiempo.

Por otro lado, Reborn estaba analizando la situación, saber que aquel chico con el que se acostó es el novio del soldadito hacia la situación mucho más divertida que al principio, así que sin desaprovechar la oportunidad se acerco a Lambo por detrás pegándolo a su cuerpo y susurrándole cosas al oído

_-¿Qué, acaso ya no me recuerdas vampirito?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Solo déjate llevar. ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿No recuerdas cuando me pedias más?_

_-(¡No puede ser! Con él me acosté la otra noche, esto no puede ser peor, primero Tsuna se entera que fui a la fiesta, que soy sexualmente activo, Colonello no sabe que me acosté con un extraño y para acabarla de rematar él extraño es ni más ni menos que Reborn, el chico de quien me advirtió Tsuna y enemigo de Colonello)_

-¡Suelta a Lambo en este mismo instante Reborn!

-Por favor Colonello, no seas envidioso, se que complace muy bien Lambo en la cama

-¿Qué insinúas Reborn? Lambo no es como los demás chicos que caen rendidos ante tus encantos

-¿Quieres apostar Colonello?

-No caeré en tus sucios trucos, será mejor que nos vayamos Lambo- tomándole de una mano para alejarlo de Reborn se marchan a un lugar más tranquilo.

-Kufufu, este año va a ser divertido Reborn, tú peleándote con el soldadito por un crio y yo con el Vongola por Hibari, va ser un año muy prometedor.

-Ni lo dudes Mukuro, ese mocoso va a pasar por mi cama infinidad de veces y lo mejor es que se lo voy a restregar en su cara al soldadito.

Mientras que eso ocurría en los pasillos, la situación en la oficina del director no iba muy bien que digamos.

-Hibari ¿Qué información necesita Reborn?

-…

-Hibari

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que quería saber acerca de un chico que conoció en la fiesta, solo es eso, no te apures.

-Pff, ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? Tú y yo conocemos muy bien que esos dos se han acostado con prácticamente toda la escuela y aunque trate de evitarlo saben muy bien como engatusar a los demás, y hablo de que no solo a los alumnos, sino que también a ciertos adultos…

Tsuna sabía que tanto Reborn y Mukuro no solo se habían acostado con los alumnos, sino que también con algunos profesores, y en el caso de Mukuro sabía que en el pasado tuvo una pequeña aventura con Gokudera, solo que esta no llego al extremo, Gokudera le confió esto cuando Mukuro entro a la preparatoria, al principio se quedo sorprendido, nunca se imagino a Gokudera hacer algo así, pero también le dijo que ocurrió cuando se había peleado con Yamamoto, realmente se sentía arrepentido por lo que hizo, lo bueno de esto fue que los lazos entre Gokudera y Yamamoto se hicieron más fuertes y cuando Mukuro y Gokudera se encontraban los dos pasaban de largo sin prestarse atención. Pero cuando se trataba de Hibari la situación era diferente, Mukuro se le insinuaba descaradamente, incluso el estando presente, y aunque Hibari no respondía a sus insinuaciones hubo ciertas ocasiones que los llego a encontrar muy juntos.

-Pues si te refieras a adultos, al que deberías de regañar es a ese inútil de Gokudera por haberse acostado con Mukuro.

-Yo no me refiero a él Hibari, si no a otra persona que estoy viendo justamente en este momento.

-Herbívoro, será mejor que no andes pensando eso de mí o si no te morderé hasta la muerte y me importa poco que seas mi prometido

Tomando a Tsuna del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a su rostro y plantarle un beso, el cual no fue correspondido por Tsuna

-Solo dame una razón para creerte Kyoya y no desconfiar de ti

-Pues que mejor que tener una sesión de sexo para despejar las dudas.

Así que lo llevo al sillón que se encontraba en el cuarto, poco a poco fue despojándolo de su camisa, dejando un camino de besos por todo su pecho, lamiendo cada uno de sus pezones, mientras que Tsuna enredaba sus dedos por la caballera de Hibari para después también quitar la camisa de su enamorado, entre besos y caricias se dedicaban palabras de amor.

-Kyoya te amo

-Yo también Tsunayoshi-_(aunque tus sospechas son ciertas, es algo que jamás deberás saber)_

Colonello y Lambo habían llegado a uno de los salones vacios, Colonello se sentía profundamente molesto, Reborn haría cualquier cosa para quitarle a Lambo y divertirse con él, no lo permitiría, pero de pronto algo le empezó a inquietar

-Lambo ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Reborn?

-¿Eh?-_(¿Qué le puedo decir?)_-pues que parezco apetecible, si eso

-Maldito Reborn, no permitiré que se acerque a ti, pero por favor Lambo de ahora en adelante en todos los descansos iré por ti a tu salón, no es recomendable que tú vayas al mío, puesto que compartimos el mismo grupo.

-Está bien Colonello, pero ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con él?

Esa pregunta si que tomo desprevenido a Colonello, Lambo se percato que la pelea de hace unos momentos no era normal, la forma en que se comporto Colonello era extraña, no eran unos simples celos, sino que había algo más, como si en el pasado Reborn le hubiera hecho lo mismo a Colonello.

-Es obvio Lambo, se te estaba insinuando enfrente de mí, aparte de que no tiene buena fama, él se ha acostado con la mitad de la escuela y porque me cae mal.

La respuesta que le dio no convenció por completo a Lambo, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar, luego se encargaría de averiguar el porqué de tan mala relación entre Colonello y Reborn, pero si era sincero tampoco sabía nada del pasado de Colonello.

-.-.-.-.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado.

Saludos y cuídense mucho


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, me disculpo por haberme demorado demasiado.

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no ****me****pertenecen****, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los días pasan lentamente, pero para Lampo son como una tortura, creyó que al estar en el mismo instituto que su novio sería divertido, pero lo acontecido con Reborn hizo que Colonello pasara todos los descansos con él, al principio fue agradable, pero después paso a ser algo exasperante.

Y como los días anteriores, Colonello se encuentra con Lambo en uno de los jardines más alejados, donde casi no transitan los alumnos.

-Colonello ¿no crees que estas exagerando?

-Claro que no Lambo, debo de cuidar lo que es mío  
>-Debes de pasar tiempo con tus amigos Colonello y yo también<br>-Lo sé, pero no puedo confiar en Reborn, no es un buen sujeto  
>-Está bien<p>

La misma respuesta comenzaba a molestar a Lambo, no se quedaría con la duda, buscaría el motivo de tan mala relación entre esos dos, aunque eso implique preguntarle al mismo Reborn

-Pero dejando eso de lado, hay que aprovechar el tiempo que estemos juntos Lambo  
>-Colenello no seas pervertido, estamos en la escuela-sus mejillas comienzan a teñirse de rojo<p>

Acercándose poco a poco a Lambo lo tumba contra el pasto, para después besarlo con desesperación, Lambo corresponde el beso y pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Colonello, pero llegan a ser interrumpidos por ciertas personas.

-Kufufu, parece ser que el soldadito no tiene dinero para pagar un hotel, que es capaz de hacerlo en la escuela.  
>-Déjalos en paz Mukuro, no tiene caso meterse con ellos.<p>

Comentario que toma por sorpresa a los demás, no se esperaban una reacción así por parte de Reborn, quien inmediatamente se aleja del lugar para ser seguido por Mukuro.

-Esto no me da buena espina Lambo, de ahora en adelante voy a estar más tiempo contigo

Lambo solo puede soltar un suspiro de frustración por el comentario de Colonello. 

Ya estando lejos de Colonello y Lambo, Mukuro le pregunta a Reborn el por que de su actuar

-¿Por qué me detuviste Reborn? ¿Acaso algo tramas?-mirándolo meticulosamente  
>-Hmp, Colonello está cavando su propia tumba al estar de sobreprotector con su novio, va a llegar el momento que lo va a fastidiar tanto que lo van a botar-mostrando una sonrisa que no presagia nada bueno<br>-Kufufu, nada se te escapa Reborn-su mirada se desvía encontrado al objeto de sus deseos-Ahí va Hibari, lo voy a molestar un poco, ahorita regreso  
>-Haz lo que quieras<p>

Las cosas con Hibari y Tsuna mejoraron, pero aun así Hibari no puede sentirse bien al haber engañado a su prometido con Mukuro, debe de decirle, pero cuando está a punto de decírselo se comporta como un herbívoro cobarde, hecho que le molesta. En ese momento por estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta que alguien se le acerca.

-Kufufu, ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

Esa voz logra sacarlo de sus pensamientos, parece que lo invoco con su mente.

-No molestes herbívoro, regresa a clases-pasando de lado, quiere evitarlo a toda costa  
>-Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en receso querido prefecto-Colgándose de su cuello para susurrarle al oído -Te ves insatisfecho Kyoya, se ve que ese inútil no te sabe complacer como se debe<br>-Apártate de mi herbívoro si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte-mostrándole una mirada fiera.  
>-Kufufu, pues ya he sido mordido por ti, literalmente, pero es tu culpa si sigues así de insatisfecho<p>

Alejándose de él lentamente moviéndose provocativamente hace que Hibari entre en un gran dilema.

Lo que le gusta de Tsuna es su inocencia y ternura, disfruta el sexo con él, pero nunca termina satisfecho por temor a lastimarlo, teme sacar sus bajos instintos. En cambio con Mukuro puede ser rudo y cumplir con él todas sus fantasías.  
>Si ya engaño a Tsuna dos veces, ¿Por qué no hacerlo una tercera vez? Por lo que lo estampa contra la pared y besa con desesperación sus labios. Si hacer esto es considerado pecado, bienvenido sea.<p>

El receso da fin, por lo que Colonello deja a Lambo hasta su salón, ya estando ahí se dirige hasta su banca, pasan unos cuantos minutos y el profesor aun no llega, por lo que decide ir al baño.

Entra y la persona quien Colonello ha tratado que no se encuentre esta justo ahí en el mismo lugar que él.

Comienza a ponerse nervioso, pues siente la penetrante mirada de Reborn hacia su persona, decide pasar de lado y va hacia el lavabo, necesita refrescarse, solo que no se percata que Reborn va hacia la puerta a ponerle seguro.

Moja su cara y cuando levanta la mirada puede ver por el espejo a Reborn que está detrás de él.

-Hmp, parece ser que el soldadito nunca previo esto-susurrándole cerca de su oído mientras frota su miembro en el trasero de Lambo.

Sus mejillas se tornan de un ligero rojo al sentir el miembro de Reborn, maldice su suerte por haberse topado con él.

-Sera mejor que me dejes en paz

-Hmp, ¿acaso me vas a ir acusar con tu noviecito?-lleva una de sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón de Lambo para tomar su miembro, mientras que su lengua recorre el cuello ajeno.

-¡Aaah!-su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar a las habilidosas manos de Reborn, necesita apártalo, no quiere engañar una segunda vez a Colonello.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado ^-^

Agradecimientos especiales a todas las personitas que me regalan un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review, agregarla a favoritos o a las alertas; de verdad me hacen muy feliz ^-^

Con respecto a lo de Hibari y Mukuro, ¿les gustaría que Tsuna se enterara que le están poniendo el cuerno?

Saludos y cuídense mucho n_n


End file.
